A summer that will always be remembered
by shonen-ai snow angel
Summary: A contest happened and due to Mokubas meddling. Seto won, the other winners were Yugi, Yami and Joey. Now they have to spend the whole summer together. SHONEN-AI pairings? Read to find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**AN:**Please read and review this story...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**A Summer that will always be remembered**

Prologue: the winners….

"Seto! Seto listen to me." Mokuba begged trying to get his older brothers attention. Seto was busy typing on his computer. His cold blue eyes were fixed on the computer. "SETO!" Mokuba yelled. Still Seto wasn't interested at all.

Finally after fifteen minutes he ran a hand through his brunette short hair and looked over at his brother. "Okay. What did you want?"

Mokuba pouted. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Seto frowned. "I am listening now. So speak or forever hold your mouth shut."

"Okay. There is this really cool contest! Where four boys when a summer vacation all three months. I figured you would want to be in the-"

"I'm not interested. I am going to take a shower and go to bed." He stated and headed upstairs. Why would he want to enter a contest and be stuck with three other people he didn't know? If he wanted a vacation he could pay for it. He was rich enough.

Mokuba watched his brother and then set down at the computer desk. "Really you aren't interested? I think you should be." He grinned and turned on the computer. He would enter his brother anyway. Besides if he had to spend his entire summer at the schools all-boy camp and suffer through their crappy food…it was only fair that his brother have the same summer right? He clicked on the radio station and typed in Setos name. Then he put down their address and entered him in the contest.

--- ---

Yami smiled. "I entered the contest." He said simply at the lunch table the next day. Tea, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Duke seated him. He was happy he qualified in the contest. He had never won anything at all. So he would be content if he won at least a summer vacation.

Yugi grinned. "I joined that contest for the summer vacation too. So did Joey."

Tristian smiled. "Yeah so did I. Who wouldn't want to win a free summer vacation?" He asked happily.

"I wouldn't." Bakura stated. "Why would I join a stupid contest?"

Marik frowned. "For once we're in agreement." He stated.

Ryou smiled. "I joined the contest. They are going to announce the winners this afternoon. Hey, do you want to go to the arcade? They play that radio station all the time. And we could find out who won."

Bakura scowled at him. "Whom are you talking to?"

Ryou sighed. "Everyone except for you and Marik."

"And who said that I wouldn't want to go to the arcade?" Bakura asked.

"Well do you?"

"Heck no."

"Well then why does it matter?" Ryou asked. Bakura waved a hand dismissing Ryous question. Ryou shrugged ignoring Bakuras bad attitude. "Well?" Everyone decided to go to the arcade. Even Bakura and Marik tagged along.

--

Seto sighed. Opening the arcade door for Mokuba. Why did he allow his brother to talk him into going to the arcade? He hated them. There were too many people in his mind. "Hurry up and play a few games so that we can go." He stated.

Mokuba frowned and then grinned. "No, I want to here the winners of that contest. They are playing it on the radio."

"You better not of signed up. You are already enrolled in that camp." Seto stated. Mokuba nodded.

"And the winners are…." D-J Jan said from the radio that was blaring from over the counter. Yami Atemu."

Yami grinned. "I won!" He said shocked. Yugi motioned for him to shut up so they could here the rest of the winners.

"Yugi Mouto." D-J Jan continued. "Joseph Wheeler."

"My name is Joey." Joey muttered. "Hey, did they just say I won?" He asked. His sister motioned for him to be quiet.

"And wow! Looks like the big CEO likes to enter contests. Well Seto Kaiba you, Yugi, Yami, and Joey are going…" D-J Jan started.

Seto glared at his brother. "You entered me in that contest. Didn't you?"

Mokuba shrugged. "You can't prove anything. But you have to go! It would be rude to cancel."

Seto glared. "You are going to regret this." He frowned and tugged his brother at the arcade.

"I can't believe I won!" Yugi said excitedly. Then he looked over to Joey who was frowning angrily. He had his arms folded and was looking at the ground. "What's wrong Joey?"

Joey glared. "The first time I won anything and Seto had to win too. We are going to be stuck with that sore head for three months! I can't believe my luck."

Tea smiled. "Well he did join the contest so maybe he is not that bad. Maybe he is trying to be social and make friends. After all friends are…"

"Shut up." Bakura said. "Come on Ryou we are leaving." Ryou looked over at Bakura with a look of protest but the glare from Bakura made Ryou frown and follow him out. He hated how evil Bakura looked when he was mad.

Tea watched them leave then turned to her friends. "So when do you guys leave?"

"Friday, the first day of summer. We are going to go camping first in someplace called Colorado. I think it will be fun."

"A great American vacation." Tea said her eyes lighting up. "You guys are lucky!"

-End for now-

AN: So what do you think? Please review!


End file.
